A morning work out
by Danxdanx
Summary: Jaune decides to go for an early morning work out while the rest of his team is asleep. Pyrrha decides to follow her leader just in case Cardin is up to something. [Lemon]


**Monty Oum owns RWBY and not me! All I own is this story.**

* * *

Jaune was awoken by the sound of his alarm he had set the night before. He looked over to see that it was 5:00 am, Jaune groaned as he forced himself out of bed to turn off the alarm. Jaune looked around the room and saw the rest of his team still sleeping peacefully. Quietly Jaune got dressed into his armour and slipped out the room without making a noise. A few minutes later Jaune reached the gym, no one else was here so he had the room all to himself. He loaded up the bench press with twenty kilograms on each side, feeling as this was enough weight Jaune started to get ready. Half way through his set Jaune's arms were beginning to shake uncontrollably.

"Just one more!" Jaune squeezed out while putting all his energy to lift the bar. In the corner of the gym Pyrrha was watching her leader who she saw leave the dorm. She decided to follow Jaune just in case Cardin was up to something again but she was pleasantly surprised when he came to the gym all on his own. The bar was on Jaune's chest and he was trying as hard as he could to push it up. "Come on you can do this! For Pyrrha!" He grunted out still struggling. At the sound of her name Pyrrha began to blush, her cheeks turning deep crimson. After a minute calming herself down Pyrrha decided to help the struggling knight.

"Do you need any help?" Pyrrha asked standing over the blonde boy.

"P-Pyrrha!" Jaune blurted out. Jaune now blushing dropped the bar onto his chest. Pyrrha grabbed the bar that was now trapping the young leader and placed it back into its holds. "Th-Thanks P-Pyrrha." Jaune panted. "When did you get here?"

"About the time you decided to do one more for me." Pyrrha said playfully. Jaune remembering what he had said felt his face heat up.

"So you heard that." He said looking at the ground avoiding looking at his team mate. "I'm sorry." Jaune got up and headed for the door, before he could get to it he felt a hand grab him. Pyrrha spun Jaune around and stared into his ocean blue eyes.

"Why did you say you'd do it for me?" She asked still staring into his eyes.

"W-well I-I umm..."

"Jaune you can trust me." Pyrrha said reassuring him.

"Well I wanted to work out so I'd get muscular so I might have a chance with you." He explained. "I know I was stupid for even trying but-" Jaune was cut off by Pyrrha pulling him into a kiss. Jaune was shocked at first but he finally closed his eyes and eased into the kiss. Pyrrhas lips were warm and soft, each second that passed felt like eternity and Jaune cherished every moment of it. After a few seconds Pyrrha pulled away from her leaders lips.

"You always had a chance with me." Pyrrha whispered into Jaunes ear. Jaune stood there with his mouth open unable to wrap his mind around what had just happened. Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Jaunes head pulling him into a kiss. Jaune followed her lead and wrapped his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss. The longer the kiss went on the more intense it became. They had completely forgotten about the outside world, all they were focused on was each other. Pyrrha caressed her tongue on the knights' bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Jaune opened his mouth allowing entrance to Pyrrhas wondering tongue. Jaune enjoyed the sweet taste of his partner, the longer their tongues wrestled the more he craved her. Jaune slid his hands up the amazons' waist reaching behind her back to undo her armour. Once her armour was untied Pyrrha broke away from the kiss and slid her armour off revealing her bare chest. Jaune Pulled of his sweat drenched clothes while Pyrrha removed her skirt. Once they were both naked they looked at each other.

"You're beautiful." Jaune said staring at her nude form. His eyes travelled from her long slender legs up to her luscious curves. Looking at Jaunes now naked body showed Pyrrha that he has been working out for a while. He was slender but his muscles were toned, a bead of sweat dripped from his hair and fell onto his toned abs and travelled down his lean body. Jaune pulled her in close and pressed his lips to hers. Jaunes hands continued to slide up and down her lean body exploring her curves. Pyrrha felt Jaunes hand slide past her inner thigh making her sigh in pleasure. Jaune slid one hand up her inner thigh and started massaging her clit. Pyrrha broke away from the kiss and let out a soft moan. Jaune softly kissed Pyrrha on her neck, his lips travelled down her body until he reached her breasts. He circled her nipples with her tongue causing her to moan louder. Pyrrha couldn't stop herself from moaning, the moans got louder the faster Jaune moved his hand. Pyrrhas legs began to twitch as she felt the pure ecstasy wash over her. She grabbed onto Jaune as to keep herself standing up digging her nails into his back. When she finally regained her composure Pyrrha whispered into Jaunes ear.

"I want you...now." She said still panting. Pyrrha wrapped her hands around the knights head and her legs around his waist. Jaune pushed her up against the cold wall to get a better grip. Jaune positioned himself so that he was comfortable then slid himself in to the young Amazon. The feeling of Jaune inside Pyrrha was enough to cause her to moan louder than she had before. Jaune started to thrust harder and faster making them both moan and pant with pleasure. Pyrrha started to twitch again which told Jaune she was close to finishing.

"J-Jaune I'm I'm." Before Pyrrha could finish Jaune gave one last thrust and they both climaxed. Jaune sat down cuddling Pyrrha, they sat there for a few minutes basking in each other's presence. They were completely ignoring outside world, all they cared about was being with each other. The doors to the gym opened and Ren and Nora entered.

"Jaune, Pyrrha are you in here?" Nora shouted looking around. Ren spotted the nude couple first and turned around heading for the exit.

"Come on Nora they might be at breakfast." Ren said trying to get the energetic red head to follow him.

"Why we haven't looked in here yet!" Nora shouted. Nora looked around the room and saw her two teammates cuddling together. "There you are! Were you booping like me and Ren did when-"

"NORA!" Ren shouted losing his composure.

"Coming Ren!" Nora said skipping towards her stoic partner.


End file.
